Garden heavenly
by saika-tenshi33
Summary: Une ville ordinaire, un bar ordinaire où des gens bossent jours après jours. Cependant un jour où les choses semble normales, l'entrée d'un inconnu dans ce bar va marquer une rencontre qui va changer considérablement la vie de ces deux personnes qui jusque là ne se douter par ce qui allait leur tomber dessus: l'amour. X3. Vous voulez vivre leur histoire ? venez lire :3
1. Chapter 1

Garden heavenly - 1ère partie

 ** __**

 ** __**  
 ** _Au sein de la ville de Konoha, on y trouve beaucoup de choses. Telles que, des parcs d'attractions, des musées, des bibliothèques, des restaurants, des institutions scolaires et de beauté. Mais les plus visités sont les bars et les lieux de karaoké._**  
 ** _Si vous demandez à un habitant de ce village, un nom de bar où aller pour bien s'amuser, elle vous dira un seul et unique nom. Le "Garden heavenly". A ce nom, vous devez vous imaginez un bar ou tout est décoré tel un beau jardin remplis de fleurs, tous aussi belle que les autres. Où vous pouvez avoir tout ce que vous voulez rien qu'en demandant._**  
 ** _  
_**  
 ** _Mais ce nom a une autre signification, au-delà de toute ces idées. Il était décoré de façon très moderne et classe pour les yeux. Vous y trouver toutes sortes de boissons et mélanges que vous aurez jamais imaginé durant le cours de votre vie. Ainsi que des serveurs, serveuses et barman d'une beauté à vous en couper le souffle, dès le premier regard._**  
 ** _C'est dans ce lieu que va se dérouler une histoire loin du commun habituel. Une pleine de regard échangé, d'émotions, de questionnement...et de sentiments pour un beau final._**

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures déjà, et les gens marchaient dans les rues pour rentrer chez eux. Certain accompagnés d'enfants, d'amis ou encore d'amant. D'autre sans compagnie, seul avec eux-même. Parmi les foules, un grand homme blond aux yeux bleu, habillé d'un manteaux long noir discuté au téléphone.  
"- ?: -soupir- écoute, je sais qu'on avait rendez-vous... oui mais je n'ai plus la force ok ? Alors arrête d'insister et me fait plus chier !... laisse tomber." La personne au bout du fil criant son mécontentement, le blond lui raccrocha au nez, son interlocuteur l'ayant plus qu'énervé. Certains passant le regardèrent, mais le blond les ignorent et se dirige vers un bar bien connu de la ville.  
Le "Garden heavenly".  
Une fois arrivé devant ce dernier, j'y entre calmement et prend une place au niveau du comptoir. Des clients prenant déjà place dans le bar le regardaient par moment. Je les ignore et regarde le bar dans sa globalité.

Au niveau du comptoir, un groupe de personnes discutaient. 6 personnes derrière en tant que barman selon mon avis. Deux roux aux yeux bleu, l'un des deux avec des piercings à l'arcade et autres. Un aux cheveux rouge et aux yeux étrangement mauve. Un aux cheveux gris et yeux noir et les deux dernier avec les cheveux noir long attacher en une queue. Des yeux clair pour l'un et noir pour l'autre.  
Les regardant discuter entre eux tout en faisant des cocktails, je dévia mon regard sur un brun aux yeux marrons, triangles rouge sur chaque joue, sûrement un serveur.

"- ?: mr, bienvenue au Garden heavenly. Que puis-je vous servir ?  
\- blond: bonjour, oui je voudrais bien un petit scotch s'il vous plait  
\- serveur: bien." Après avoir pris ma commande il partit vers le comptoir, et je repris mon observation des lieux. C'est vers les serveurs cette fois-ci que je porte mon regard. Il y avait 5 filles parmi 6 autres mecs. Les filles jolie chacune à leur façon. On avait, cheveux rose et yeux vert émeraude. Deux blondes, yeux bleu. L'une avec une queue de cheval, et l'autre avec des couettes. Une aux cheveux mauve et yeux ambre; suivi d'une brune aux yeux marrons.  
Niveau mec, il y avait comme le dit la réputation du bar au sein de la ville, des beau-garçons. Autre que le précédent serveur avec eux, trois autres bruns. Je pouvais aussi remarquer un mec au long cheveux blond, yeux bleu accompagné d'un mec au cheveux rouge et yeux marrons. Tous d'eux parler avec les autres, après avoir pris des commandes d'autres tables. Je fronça cependant un peu les sourcils, remarquant que un serveur avait manqué à mon regard, ayant normalement 12 serveurs ici.  
Une voix m'interpelle par la suite, surement celle du serveur ayant échappé à mon observation. Sur le coup cette voix me troubla. Puis je porte mon regard sur lui pour voir à quoi il ressemblait, et ce fut des yeux bleu qui me captivèrent. J'avais devant moi un mec aux cheveux rouge en bataille, une peau de pêche et des yeux bleu profond.

"- ?: -le regarde, captivé par lui malgré lui- voici votre...scotch mr -lui serre-  
\- blond: merci." On se regarde tout deux de courte minutes, l'un de ces collègue au comptoir l'interpellant pour une autre commande au bout d'un moment. Dès ce dernier partit, je commence à boire mon verre, regardant ailleurs et me questionnant sur mon comportement de il y a quelques minutes.

Coté bar, point de vue de Gaara:

Un de mes amis m'interpellant, j'arrêta de regarder ce client, qui pour une raison m'étant inconnu attirer mon regard. J'arrive au comptoir, tous me regardant avec un petit sourire.  
Pour la présentation de mes amis, je vais faire une liste pour faire plus simple.

En serveuse/serveur:  
 **Ino** : blonde aux yeux bleu. Coiffé en une queue de cheval.  
 **Temari** : idem, mais coiffé de deux couettes. Un caractère de dure à cuire. C'est ma soeur.  
 **Konan** : cheveux mauve coiffé en un chignon avec une rose, yeux ambre.  
 **Sakura** : cheveux rose court au cou et yeux vert émeraude.  
 **Tenten** : cheveux chatein, yeux marrons  
 **Obito** : cheveux noir, yeux marrons noir.  
 **Kankuro** : chatein, yeux marrons  
 **Kiba** : chatein en bagaille, yeux marrons clair et des triangles rouges. Un sur chaque joue en parallèle.  
 **Shikamaru** : brun coiffer en ananas en l'air, yeux noir. Il est un vrai faignant, mais s'active dès qu'il le faut cependant. Mon frère.  
 **Deidara** : Lui a de long cheveux blond, dont une mèche longue tombant sur le côté gauche. Ces yeux sont bleu.  
 **Sasori** : Ces cheveux sont d'un beau rouge, et ces yeux marrons.

Au bar:  
 **Pein** : roux aux yeux bleu. Il a des piercings sur le visages, arcades, lèvres...ect. De nature à ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds.  
 **Yahiko** : la même couleur de cheveux et de yeux, mais aucun piercing et un caractère enfantin. Mais il peut se montrer sérieux.  
 **Nagato** : Lui, ces cheveux sont rouge comme ceux de Sasori, mais a les yeux proche du mauve.  
 **Neji** : ces cheveux sont long et noir. Le plus souvent attaché en une queue de cheval. Ces yeux sont clair, proche du blanc. Est le grand frère de Hinata.  
 **Kakashi** : Il a les cheveux gris et les yeux noir. Mais il est jeune pour autant, malgré la couleur de ces cheveux qui font penser à un vieux. Sinon, c'est un lecteur de livre de pervers.  
 **Itachi** : Ces cheveux sont d'un noir profons, long: et ces yeux noir aussi.

A la musique:  
 **Rin** : Ces cheveux sont noir, lui arrivant au niveau du cou, et a les yeux marrons.  
 **Hinata** : petite soeur de Neji, lui ressemble niveau cheveux et yeux. Mais n'a pas le même caractère.

Donc, je m'approche et me stop devant eux.  
"- Gaara: alors quelle est la prochaine commande ?". Les autres ne disant rien à ma question, et faisant que de continuer à sourire, je les regarda chacun d'eux perdu.  
"- Garra: quoi ?  
\- Temari: mais rien voyons.  
\- Konan: et si pour la prochaine commande, tu allais revoir le blond qui attirer tant ton regard ?". A ces mots, tout les autres rirent doucement, amusé. Je compris vite leur supposé, qui me fît rougir. Ne voulant plus entendre leur idée, je pris vite fait une autre commande pour m'éloigner d'eux le plus vite possible. Cependant, sans que je le veuille, un peu de mon attention était tourné vers ce blond aux yeux bleu envoûtant quand on les voyaient de près.

Retour point de vue Minato:

Apres ce verre, je laisse un billet sur la table, puis va pour partir du bar par des pas tranquilles. Quelques une des personnes au comptoir me dirent un au revoir auquel je répondis avec le sourire. Mon regard fût de nouveau attirer vers lui une fraction de seconde avant ma sortie du bar.  
Les jours qui suivirent, je revins, même table. Et commanda la même chose que le jour précédent, un scotch. Je profitais de l'ambiance de ce bar, dont j'aimais à présent y passe mon temps. Je m'y sentais détendu, calme; comme si tout mes soucis s'envoler. Mais même si l'endroit me plaisait, c'était sur une chose précise que se focalisé mon regard. Cet éternel serveur qui avait captivé mon regard il y a quelques jours. Je n'arrivais pas à me l'expliquer malgré les multiples réflexion dont je m'exercer.

Point de vue Gaara:

Comme à mon habitude, chaque jours je bossais. Je prennais les commandes et les servait au client: quand une de mes amies m'interpella et me montra la porte du doigt. Je regarde dans la direction et vit, tout comme les autres jours, le blond rentrer et aller à sa place habituelle.  
Depuis ce jour-là; ou il est venue pour la première fois, il revenait tout le jours à la même heure, s'installer à la même table et commander un scotch. Je savais que en tant que serveur je devais prendre les commandes de nos clients, mais avec lui je ne pouvais pas. C'était comme si, quelque chose me bloqué.  
Du côté du bar, mes amis et collègues le regardaient.  
"- Itachi: quelle surprise, le revoilà  
\- Pein: ouai et à la même place. Quel bel hasard  
\- serveurs: -tous d'accord-  
\- patron: -arrive- au lieu de discuter entre vous, faites votre boulot !". A l'intervention du patron qui se prénommer Jiraya, tous se remirent au boulot sans attendre. Ce dernier remarquant mon état quand il se trouvait dans le bar depuis sa première venue, me poussa vers lui en me faisant un clin d'oeil. Sûrement pour me donner courage.  
Ainsi je me retrouve face à lui, calepin de note en main, et son regard me regardant.  
"- Gaara: bonjour mr  
\- client blond: bonjour  
\- Gaara: vous prendrez comme d'habitude un...  
\- client blond: un scotch oui -souris un peu amusé-  
\- Gaara: -souris- d'accord." Réussissant à garder mon calme et mon sérieux en sa présence, je vins donner la commande à l'un des barmans.  
"- Gaara: un scotch Naggy  
\- Nagato: comme d'habitude quoi ? -rit amusé, le faisant-  
\- roux barman: hey te moque pas, au moins on a un client habituel.  
\- brune serveuse: ouai c'est nos clients qui nous font vivre je te signal. Neji un mojito je te pris.  
\- neji, barman: de suite -le fait-". Les commandes défilant au fur et à mesure, je revins auprès du blond dont je connaissais toujours pas le nom, sa boisson prête.  
"- Gaara: et voilà pour vous. vous voulez...autres chose ? -pose sa boisson sur la table-  
\- client blond: non ça ira, merci."  
Après l'avoir servi, je partis vers les autres tables pour prendre leur commande que je transmettais au comptoir. C'est ainsi que le reste de cette soirée continua.

Pov Minato:

Comme à mon habitude de ces dernier jours, j'étais à la même tables et chaise, avec mon éternel scotch. Cette fois-ci, contrairement aux jours précédent, ce fût ce serveur qui se prénommé Gaara qui vînt me servir. Celui qui attire mon regard, ayant toujours pas trouver l'explication à ce phénomène.  
Vous devez sûrement vous demander comment je connais son prénom, alors que je lui es jamais demandé. Hé bien la réponse est simple. Lors des jours précédents, j'ai entendu l'un des employer ici l'interpeller sous ce nom. Gaara, un prénom qui à son entente, ne m'as pas déplus. Bref, passons.

Les yeux fermé, j'écoutais la musique des deux DJ. Il s'agissait de deux demoiselle, toute deux brune. L'une avait les cheveux noir long tombant sur le dos, ces yeux clair comme l'un des barman. Peut-être était-il frère et soeur, vu leur trait de visage et leur cheveux de la même couleur noir aussi. C'était une possibilité. L'autre fille elle, avait de court cheveux noir, et les yeux marrons-vert. Elles faisaient de la bonne musique, c'était agréable dans ce cadre de vie pour ce bar. J'avais tellement observer en détail ce bar, que j'ai finis par savoir tout les noms des employés qui bossé ici. Que ce soit barman, serveurs ou serveuses.  
Que voulez-vous, je ne fais pas que observer les lieux, mais aussi écouté ce qui s'en dise. Et des amis m'ont parler aussi entre-temps.  
J'ouvre de nouveau mes yeux et bois mon verre tranquillement. Durant la suite de la soirée, je resta serein à ma table, mon regard se baladant partout; bien que plus longtemps sur ce "Gaara" quand ce concerné passait pas loin de moi.  
Au bout de quelques heures, jetant un regard sur ma montre, je me leva en voyant qu'il était 21h00 du soir.

"- Minato: -pense- mince, j'ai pas vu l'heure passé. J'ai du boulot moi". Tout simplement, je pose un billet sur ma table, me rhabille de mon éternel manteau noir qui porte chaud, puis va pour sortir du bar. Mais alors que je m'apprêtais à sortir, je me stoppa. Une main venait de prendre le bout de mon manteau.  
Doucement je me tourne, et ce fût avec surprise que je découvre que c'était lui qui m'avait retenu. Ainsi, je le regardais dans les yeux.  
"- Minato: oui ?". A ma question, il baissait la tête, pris par la gêne vraisemblablement.

Point de vue de Gaara:

Faisant pour ce quoi j'étais engagé et payé ici, le reste de la soirée jusqu'à tard le soir; je soupire un bon coup, assis contre le comptoir.  
"- Kankuro: hé ben frero, fatiguer ?  
\- Gaara: oui, un peu quand même -souris-  
\- Kakashi: c'est vrai qu'il y a pas mal de client ces derniers temps". Par des gestes agile, il fait une commande qu'il donne à Ino qui va sans attendre la servir à la table concerné. D'autres de mes amis vinrent nous rejoindre, afin de souffler un peu.  
"- Sakura: c'est bon ça sera bientôt terminé, les clients partent petit à petit  
\- Tenten: -regarde sa montre- vu l'heure c'est compréhensible.  
\- Kiba: -regarde la sienne aussi- ha oui, il est déjà presque 21h00  
\- Sasori: on va bientôt pouvoir souffler, tant mieux.  
\- Deidara: notre client habituel aussi s'en vas on dirai." Tous le regardèrent à ces mots, et je me sentis pousser dans le dos. C'était Temari, celle-ci me regardait en souriant.  
"- Gaara: mais quoi ?  
\- Temari: ben retiens la avant qu'il parte et demande lui son prenom". Je rougis fortement à ces mots, sans le vouloir.  
"- Gaara: mais...pourquoi... ?  
\- Sakura: tu crois qu'on a pas vu que tu le regardais a chaque fois qu'il vient ? -souris amusé-  
\- Pein: n'oubli pas que c'est partager". Par la suite, ils ne nécessaire pas de parler au sujet que à chaque fois qu'il venait, nos deux regards se croisés de nombreuses fois. Les autres continuaient de bosser pour le reste des clients qui restés dans le bar. Leur discussion me mettant en situation de gêne, je ne vis pas les choses suivante défilées.  
Même pas deux minutes après, je me retrouva derrière le client concerné qui allait sortir du bar. Je tenais le bout de son long manteau entre mes mains. Dirigeant mon regard vers le comptoir, je vis mes amis faire comme si de rien n'était, malgré qu'un sourire amusé et complice déformé leur visage.

C'est une voix douce et envoûtante qui me fit regarder la personne à qui je m'étais accrocher. Bien évidemment, le client qui me chamboulé rien qu'avec sa présence. Je baisse la tête à son "oui ?" dit de manière douce à mes oreilles.  
"- Gaara: -pense- bon dieu...qu'est-ce que je fais !?... je peux pas lui demander son nom comme ca...". Évitant de regarder son visage, cherchant une excuse valable pour le lui demander, je le regarde au bout de quelques minutes.  
"- Gaara: heu, vu que vous venez ici souvent, et donc que vous êtes devenu un client habituel de notre bar... "je m'enfonce !"  
\- blond: -le regarde- oui et ? il y a un problème ? "il a l'air paniquer"  
\- Gaara: non ! enfin...non il y a pas de problème. C'est juste que pour nos client habituel on fait une carte de visite et...je voudrais savoir enfin ! on a besoin de votre nom !". Je le regarde, ayant serrer un peu plus son manteau durant mon discours un peu farfelue.

Au comptoir, le patron se montre et me regarde avec les autres.  
"- Patron: il nous fait quoi la Gaara ?  
\- Obito: il tente sa chance ?  
\- patron: -ne comprend rien-  
\- Itachi/Yahiko: il essaye d'avoir son prénom." Les autres lui expliquant la raison de mon comportement, le patron compris par la suite la situation.  
"- patron: ok je comprend mieux maintenant. Et j'imagine que vous y êtes pour quelques chose de la tournure qui se passe en ce moment." Tous firent les innocents, mais le patron comprit que oui et remonta dans son bureau pour parler avec son insistante au sujet de cette histoire. Mes amis s'occupèrent de clients pendant ce temps, leur regards sur moi de temps en temps.

De mon coté, je restais muet devant ce blond qui me regardait avec de grand yeux. Muet lui aussi.  
"- Gaara: "il va me prendre pour un fou...et va me rire au nez, se moquez de moi...". Ne disant plus rien, pris par la gêne de la situation, je baisse de nouveau la tête. En ce moment, la seule chose que je voulais, c'était me cacher dans un trou pour m'y cacher. Et je maudissait mes amis les uns autant que les autres.  
Mais un rire mélodieux me fit reporter mon regard sur lui. Devant moi, ce blond riait. Un rire sans aucune once de moquerie, et un qui rendait son visage comme...rayonnant.  
"- blond: -arrête de rire- désolé je me moque pas promis." Il me souris en douceur pour prouver qu'il ne mentais pas. Me surprenant moi-même, je ris un peu à ces mots.  
"- Gaara: je m'excuse aussi, je voulais pas me montrer...ainsi...envers vous  
\- blond: Minato  
\- Gaara: hein ? -comprend pas sur cou-  
\- blond: -rit- mon nom c'est Minato Namikaze. C'est bien mon nom que tu voulais savoir, en me parlant de ce faux prétexte ? "il est trop chou...".  
A ces mots, je fis de grand yeux, me rendant compte qu'il m'avez percé à jour dès le début.  
"- Gaara: alors vous saviez depuis le début que...  
\- Minato: que tu avait inventé toute une idée pour savoir mon prénom, oui -souris-  
\- Gaara: -me tape le front- je me suis ridiculisé en fin de compte ?  
\- Minato: mais non, tu es juste...de nature timide. Et maintenant est-ce que tu pourrais...".  
Me montrant du doigts le bout du manteau que je serrais dans mes mains, je le lâcha dans l'immédiat de nouveau gêné.  
"- Gaara: excusez-moi mr namikaze  
\- Minato: ce n'est pas grave. Et tu peux me tutoyer et m'appeler par mon prénom tu sais ?  
\- Gaara: ho... -le regarde-  
\- Minato: -lui souris- allez je dois te laisser. A une prochaine fois...Gaara". Me souriant en disant ces dernier mots, il partit du bar par seulement quelques pas, vu que je l'avais stoppé pile avant qu'il ouvre la porte de sortie.

Une fois ce dernier partis, je revins vers le comptoir encore un peu en état de choc.  
"- Obito: il est en état de choc le pauvre.  
\- Gaara: je rêve ou...il m'a appelé par...  
\- Kankuro: il t'a bel et bien appelé par ton prénom oui.  
\- Shikamaru: Et tu n'as pas rêver, tu es encore bien lucide Gaara  
\- Gaara: -se reprend- mais...comment il le sait ? hein comment ?." Je les regarda, pratiquement tous étant présent. Il en restait qu'une douzaine de client dans la salle, qui était à présent calme. Quelque uns de mes amis servaient encore des petites commandes.  
"- Pein: "comment le sait-il ?" bonne question -nettoie des verres avec les autres barman-  
\- Kiba: heu...il t'a espionné ou...lit dans les esprit ! -rit-  
\- Shikamaru: tseu, idiot va  
\- Kiba: quoi ? vas-y parle toi, si t'as une idée valable  
\- Shikamaru: c'est simple.'On t'interpellé par ton prénom plusieurs fois par jours, il semble être une personne qui a un bon sens de l'observation et de l'écoute. Alors il a dû entendre ton prénom à un moment ou un autre". Il haussa des épaules après avoir dit sa longue idée, celle-ci clouant les autres sur place.  
"- Ino: son idée est plus que valable. Désolé mais t'es battu Kiba  
\- Kakashi: il a pas du tout tord, cette explication semble la plus approprié pour ta situation Gaara.  
\- Itachi: personne ne bat Shikamaru en terme de réflexion et de génie  
\- Shikamaru: c'était juste une déduction de rien du tout fait à partir d'observation personnelle que j'ai fais autour de eux deux ces derniers jours". Il soupira longuement, puis partis donner la note à un des client. Celui-ci le paya avant de partir à son tour du bar. Pendant que, assis sur un des sièges au comptoir, je repensais à tout ce qui s'était passé en cette fin de soirée; les clients restant finirent par partir eux aussi. Ainsi, nous tous nettoyant le bar comme à chaque fin de journée, le patron se montre content.  
"- patron: bon, vous avez comme toujours bien bossé aujourd'hui. Vous pouvez rentré chez vous à présent.  
\- Sakura: super, un bon bain chaud -s'étire-".  
Les autres filles étant d'accord avec son idée, on finit tous par quitter le bar afin de rentrer chez nous. Certains d'entre nous habités dans un même coin de la ville, et d'autres non. On finit tous par se séparer au bout de plusieurs croisement.  
De mon côté, je m'endormis avec ce blond aux yeux bleu en tête.

Mini-point de vue de Minato:

Après mon moment de discutions avec Gaara dans le bar, je ne cessais de sourire. Sur le chemin menant à mon appartement, un étrange sentiment de bien être était présent dans mon être. Chaque seconde de ce moment se repassé dans ma tête, avec tout les détails. Ainsi, dès arrivé chez moi, je me mis en tenu pour dormir puis m'allonge sur le lit.  
Ce fût que quelques heures plus tard, après avoir lus un livre, que je finis par rejoindre le monde des rêves. Qui dans mon cas, furent hanté par un roux aux yeux bleu.

 _  
_  
 _  
_  
 ** _A suivre..._**


	2. Chapter 2

2ème partie

 _Un début d'amour ?_

Point de vue de Gaara:

Dès rentré chez moi hier, c'est avec le nom de ce blond en tête que je rejoignis le monde du sommeil. Que ce soit ces cheveux blond blé, brillant de vie, en bataille lui tombant sur le cou de façon souple. Ces yeux d'un bleu océan profond, dans lequel on pourrait s'y perdre. Sa peau légèrement bronzé donnant envi de la toucher et d'y poser ces lèvres.

C'est rougissant, que je me réveille le matin qui suivi cette douce nuit hanté par une certaine personne. Le soleil en cette matinée, traversait mes fins rideaux pour éclairer ma chambre.  
Par des gestes lent, je passe ma main dans mes cheveux, le regard dans le vide. Cela faisait que deux semaines que je l'avais rencontré, et moins d'un jour que je connaissais son prénom. Mais même si peu de temps s'était écoulé, je commençais à ne plus me reconnaître moi-même le concernant. Jamais au cours de ma vie déjà passée, je ne m'étais conduis ainsi envers une personne.  
Continuant à parler avec moi-même, et de chercher les raisons du pourquoi de mon comportement; je sortis de mes réflexions à l'entente d'une sonnerie. C'étais celle de ma porte d'entrée. Ainsi, après m'avoir habillé d'un t-shirt et d'un jogging, je vins ouvrir la porte.  
"- Temari/Kankuro: bonjour petit frère -souriant- ". Me retrouvant face à mon frère et ma soeur en fin de matinée, je leur souris après un petit moment.  
"- Gaara: bonjour vous deux. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène dès le matin ?  
\- Kankuro: il est midi pour t'informer." Tout deux entrèrent sans mon autorisation, mais cela ne me gêné pas. Je referme la porte derrière eux, puis les rejoins dans la cuisine. A peine rentré, je les vis installer la table pour trois.  
"- Gaara: vous faîtes quoi la ?  
\- Temari: on apporte ton midi bien sure  
\- Kankuro: on te connait. Donc on vient pour s'assurer que tu mange bien à midi". Ils me sourirent en commun, auxquels je leur souris aussi amusé et content.  
"- Gaara: vous changerez jamais vous deux. Mais je m'en plains pas  
\- Temari: et encore heureux non mais !". Moi et mon frère riant amusé, c'est un repas dans la bonne humeur qui suivis.  
Mon frère et ma soeur, je les adore. Quel que soit mes problèmes, ils sont toujours la pour m'aider.  
Tous deux parlant de choses qui les faisaient rire, je ris avec eux. Par la suite, je partis en ville avec ces deux là pour faire de petite course, avant de me rendre au bar pour le boulots. Et ainsi retrouver les autres dans une habituelle ambiance de joie.

Point de vue de Minato:

En cette journée, c'est dans la bonne humeur que celle-ci débuta. Dés que le soleil fut levé, un sentiment de joie m'avait envahi. Et cela, en cause d'une belle nuit. De ce fait, j'avais repris des dossiers que j'avais mis de côtés.  
Que voulez-vous ? Même un homme d'affaire aussi réputé que moi peut être victime d'une chose. La paresse. Bref.

Etant d'humeur donc, j'avais bossé toute l'après-midi avec un café à côté pour me motiver encore plus que je ne pouvais l'être. Ce fût vers l'heure de 19h45, que je finis ce que j'étais en train de traiter depuis des heures. Ainsi, libéré de tous travail, je sortis en ville afin de prendre l'air, mais aussi de me détendre.  
Le temps dehors était doux, sans aucun vent froid pour vous rendre la promenade désagréable. Les foules de gens dans les rues, marchaient calmement; en riant, souriant ou encore à utiliser leur téléphone. Me concernant, je me dirigeais par des pas tranquille et régulier, vers mon bar désormais habituel. Après quelques minutes de marche, j'arriva enfin devant l'objectif de ma sortie en ville, pour y entrer par la suite.  
L'ambiance y était toujours la même: agréable. Et comme à mon habitude, je vins m'asseoir à ma table puis défis mon manteau que je pose sur le siège d'à côté.  
Tout comme les autres soir, il y avait pas mal de client. Une bonne vingtaine si j'observais bien les lieux.  
Me laissant emporté par la musique, je ferme les yeux; jusqu'à ce qu'autre chose que la musique attire mon attention. C'étais une personne qui venait de m'interpeller, un calepin tenue dans ces mains. Je pouvais voir de la maladresse et de la timidité dans ces gestes, ce qui ne me donne plus aucun doute sur l'identité de cette personne.  
"- ?: bonjour...Minato  
\- Minato: -le regarde et souris- bonjour Gaara, comment vas-tu depuis notre première/dernière rencontre très...authentique non ?  
\- Gaara: -rit légèrement- oui. Ben je vais bien. Heu vous...enfin, tu prendras comme d'habitude ? "je me sens toujours timide envers lui..."  
\- Minato: hum... non, pas cette fois." Le voyant à la suite de mes mots, me regarder avec de la surprise dans le regard, j'en souris d'avantage.  
"- Minato: "cet air lui donne un air mignon...mais à quoi je pense moi..." ouai...je veux changer un peu voilà tout  
\- Gaara: je vois. Alors que prendras-tu à la place ? "Gaara essaye de paraître normal...essaye de paraître normal..."  
\- Minato: -réfléchis- un mojito tiens. -souris-  
\- Gaara: d'accord, je t'apporte ça dans pas longtemps". Me souriant tout en disant ces mots, avant de partir pour le comptoir, je porte mon regard sur le piano de la salle. En l'observant seulement de loin, je suis facilement arrivé à dire qu'il était d'une bonne marque de production, et qu'il avait un prix assez coûteux. Cela n'était pas difficile à deviner pour quelqu'un comme moi qui travailler de près avec les marchés de vente.

Soupirant longuement je me mis à regarder mon téléphone, bien que mon regard sans surprise, croisait des fois celui de Gaara.

Point de vue de Gaara:

Mon calepin et stylo en main, je me promenais de tables en tables afin de prendre les commandes. Ce soir il y avait le même nombre de clients que les soirs précédent, ce qui me dérangé pas moi et mes amis. Cela faisait des années déjà qu'on bossait dans ce bar et je m'y étais fait.  
Alors que je servais une table vers le fond de la salle, je vis un de mes amis me faire un signe à l'opposé d'où j'étais. Tournant mon regard dans la direction indiquée, je senti comme un courant électrique ma passer le long de la colonne vertébral. A cette table, et pas une autre, se trouvait Minato, avec son éternel manteau long noir. Cette même personne qui avait la nuit précédente, hanté mes esprits.  
Prenant une bonne bouffée d'air, je vins près de lui pour prendre sa commande. Il avait les yeux fermés, et écouté la musique probablement. A peine arrivé près de lui, il me remarqua. Par la suite, on discuta un peu souriant et riant. Puis je pris sa commande, qui pour me surprendre ne fut pas la même. Ainsi, je marcha vers le comptoir pour rapporter ce qu'il voulait.

"- Gaara: Kashi un...  
\- Kakashi: un scotch je sais  
\- Gaara: heu non. Cette fois il a demandé un mojito". Tout comme moi, mes amis au bar en étaient surpris, mais ne commentèrent pas plus.  
"- Kakashi: d'accord, alors go pour un mojito -souris en le faisant-  
\- Nagato: hé hé Gaara ?  
\- Gaara: -le regarde- oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
\- Nagato: tu as l'air plus à l'aise désormais avec ce dénommé...Minato non ?  
\- Konan: ouai c'est bien son nom idiot. Ita deux margarita, et une bierre  
\- Itachi: ok !". D'autres de mes amis venant ramener des commandes de clients, auxquelles les barmans s'y appliquèrent à les faire avec énergie. Je regarde Nagato, un air calme.  
"- Gaara : et Naggy, en quoi ça te regarde si oui ou non je me sens à l'aise avec lui ?  
\- Ino: Nagato au lieu de faire la discute, fais-moi ces commandes -lui passe un bout de papier-  
\- Nagato: rho on a même plus le droit de parler à son pote maintenant". Ce dernier se mit à la tâche par la suite après avoir un peu râlé. Je ris amusé, Kakashi me donnant la commande quelques minutes plus tard.  
"- Kakashi: et voilà la commande Gaara". Souriant, je la pris sans attendre pour partir vers la suite pour la table de Minato. Avant que j'arrive il semblait regarder quelques choses sur son téléphone, et ne voulant le déranger je me fis discret. Je l'interpelle en douceur, celui-ci me regardant peu après.  
"- Minato: je t'ai pas entendu arrivé désolé". Je le vis ranger son téléphone, puis me fit un sourire simple au premier regard, mais doux à mes yeux. Je sentis comme une sensation de douce chaleur se propager en moi face à ce sourire, puis je respire un bon coup pour garder mon calme.  
"- Gaara: tu n'as aucune raison...de t'excuser voyons. Tu as bien le droit d'être occupé toi aussi -souris- tiens ton...enfin ce que t'avais commander quoi." De nouveau pris par la gêne et en perdant mes mots, je me gratte la joue, le regarde détourner après lui avoir posé sa commande sur la table. Sans dire un mot, il me regarda puis me souris.  
"- Minato: merci Gaara. "il est sans cesse gêné avec moi..."  
\- Gaara: bon... je te laisse boire ta commande tranquillement...moi j'ai...du travail -rit légèrement nerveusement-  
\- Minato: d'accord." Me souriant de nouveau, ma gêne n'en allant pas mieux, je partis vite fait pour le comptoir en espérant qu'il y avait une commande pour moi. Mes amis, dès mon arrivé à mon but, me regardent. Une petite lueur d'amusement dans leurs regards, je fis mine de ne pas l'avoir remarquer.  
"- Gaara: heu...je peux servir ou prendre une quelconque commande ?  
\- Yahiko: -souris- non pas pour l'instant, les autres s'en sont chargé pendant que tu...t'occupais d'un certain client ?  
\- Pein: -rit légèrement-." Les autres présent au alentour, souriant de la même manière que Yahiko, je fis une petite moue et m'installe sur un siège. Pendant que mes mais allaient et venaient entre les tables et le comptoir, de mon côté je regardais dans le vide en pleine réflexion.  
Les heures suivante défilant, avec mes autres amis dans la salle on continuait de travailler avec entrain. Les clients ce soir, commandais de diverse choses, ce qui faisait bien bosser ceux du bar. Mais nous aussi, qui devions les prendre et les servir dans la foulé. Bien que de mon côté, il m'arrivait plus d'une fois de regarder en direction d'une certaine personne, dont je croisa son regard à chaque fois.

Point de vue de Minato :

Tout le long de la soirée, les serveurs, serveuses et barmans s'activaient dans l'ensemble du bar. Buvant mon verre en prenant mon temps, je regarde dans le vide en pleine réflexion, concernant une personne. Dont, je croisais le regard à chaque fois que je posais mon regard sur lui en plein travail.  
Ce fut après des heures à boire un unique verre de mojito, à réfléchir et à regarder cette personne, que je finis enfin mon verre. Ma montre qui affichais 22h30, je partis du bar après avoir laissé l'argent sur la table et adressé un sourire ainsi qu'un geste de main à Gaara. Avant mon départ, je vis ce dernier me renvoyer un sourire timide en guise de réponse au mien.  
Une grande joie m'envahis à son geste, et c'est le sourire au lèvres que je pris le chemin pour mon appartement. Les gens me regardaient, se demandant sûrement la raison de mon sourire qui s'était définitivement greffé sur mon visage. Mais je m'en fichais.  
Ainsi je rentre chez moi, pris une bonne douche avant de rejoindre le sommeil, avec "lui" en tête. Bien sûre, en boxer qui était ma tenue dans laquelle je dormais chaque nuit.

Point de vue de Gaara:

Le temps que tout les clients repartent chez eux, et que nous nettoyons le bar, il était au alentour de 00:00 quand je revis mon "chez moi". Bien sûre, dans un état de fatigue.  
A peine rentré dans mon appartement qui se trouvais dans un coin tranquille de la ville, je me pris une bonne douche chaude.  
Mais même avec cela, mes préoccupations restaient les mêmes. Celle-ci étant centrées sur une seule et unique personne.  
Quoi que je fasse, je revoyais ces yeux bleu envoûtant me regarder. Sa voix me parler. Ces sourires m'étant adressés, ainsi que ces petits gestes de mains. Je ressentais encore la douce chaleur qui m'avait envahi dans la soirée, quand mon regard a croisé le mien.  
Le simple fait de croiser son regard ou d'attirer son attention me faisait perdre tout mes moyens, mais aussi mes mots. Et malgré cela, je continuais à ressentir l'envi de le regarder. Sans que je le décide, mon regard se posait de lui-même sur lui. Quoi que je fasse, je finis toujours par le regarder.

Sortant de ma douche par des pas lent, je m'habille de mon habituel tenue pour dormir. Celle-ci se composée d'un haut gris à manche courte, et d'un simple boxer. Je ne faisais pas compliqué à ce propos. Ainsi, c'est en tenue et sous les draps bien au chaud, que je tombe de sommeil. Ce dernier hanté par un certains blond.


	3. Chapter 3

3 ème partie

 _Le coeur a ses raisons que la raison ignore_

Point de vue de Minato:

Cela faisait à présent 2 mois que j'étais rentré dans ce bar, et que j'avais croisé son regard pour la toute première fois. Et de nombreuses choses avaient déjà bien changé en moi. Je le sentais. Devant son regard, je perdais de vue tout ce qui ne le concerné pas. C'était comme si mon regard, dès qu'il croisé le sien, ne pouvait plus s'en détacher. L'envi de croiser ses yeux d'un bleu clair magnifique semblait sans fin.  
Je ne me lassé pas de le regarder avec ces petites mimiques, ces moments de gênes, ces rires de nervosité et tant d'autres. Je trouvais même que ça lui donner du charme.  
Mais il n'y avait pas que ça.  
Sa voix. Sa voix, elle m'attirait à lui malgré tout les sons qui peuvent se jouer. Si je devais trouver une comparaison, je choisirais les chants des sirènes sur les marins dans la célèbre histoire d'Ulysse. Cela au premier regard pourrait semblé dingue, mais c'est exactement comme ça que se déroule les choses quand je suis près de lui.  
En sa présence je changeais...et je n'en comprenais pas la raison. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait m'arriver, pour que je me sente comme ça à son contact ?  
Toutes ces questions, malgré ces longues et éternelles heures à y réfléchir, restaient sans réponse. Au-delà de ces questionnements qui ne cessaient de persister dans ma tête, je passais toute mes soirées dans son bar. J'y entrais, commandais une boisson, croisais son regard, lui souriais auquel il me souriait aussi, lui parlais de tout et de rien.  
Entre nous, au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, une bonne entente s'était installée. A chaque fois qu'il avait un moment de pause, c'est vers moi qu'il venait. Il s'asseyait en face de moi, et nous parlions tous deux dans la bonne humeur.  
Quel que soit les sujets dont on pouvait traiter, c'était dans les rires et les sourires que les discutions se passèrent. Et ces moments me remplissaient de pure joie.

Ce soir, comme les précédents soir, je comptais me rendre au bar. Mais un imprévu que je n'avais pas vu venir m'en empêcha. Le matin de cette journée, ce fut avec la tête qui tournée et des frissons que je me réveilla. Sans surprise, la fièvre suivie ainsi que des toussotements sec avec une gorge qui me brûlée et me grattée.  
C'est donc à la maison que je passa cette soirée.

Point de vue de Gaara:

Si, sans que vous en saviez la raison, votre façon d'agir changeais au contact d'une seule et unique personne, que feriez-vous ?

Deux longs mois s'étaient déjà écoulés depuis ce jour, ou je l'ai vu franchir pour la première fois la porte du bar. Je le revois encore avec son long manteau noir qui porte chaud, ces vêtements de bonne qualité, ainsi que ces chaussure simple mais en harmonie avec le reste.  
Au début, je ne l'approchais pas vraiment de près. On ne faisait que se regarder de loin au cours des soirées ou il venait au bar. Cela dura au total, deux semaines.  
Puis un jour, mes amis m'ont poussé vers lui, et j'ai finis par avoir son prénom. Je me souviendrais toujours de ce moment, face à lui gêné comme jamais je ne l'ai était au cours de ma vie. Et mes amis ne m'avaient pas aidés sur ce coup là.  
Par la suite, il revint tout les soirs à la même heure, au alentour de 20h45. Je lui prenais sa commande que je lui servais par la suite. Et cela à chacune de ces venues devenues quotidiennes.  
Au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, je venais à sa table autre que pour prendre ces commandes. On s'était mis à parler de diverses choses, mais quelques soient les sujets de discutions, j'aimais bien ces moments. Au bout du compte, je finis par passer toute mes pauses en sa compagnie, qui tout au contraire de me déplaire me rendais de toute joie. Parler avec lui, le sentir me regarder, entendre son rire, le voir me sourire à ce que je pouvais dire.  
Tout ceci me suffisais pour me sentir bien et détendu. Et à force de me voir tout le temps avec Minato, mes amis finirent par venir se présenter d'eux-même à eux. Sur le coup j'en fut gêné de toute évidence.  
Non mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient en tête au juste ceux-là ? Je me le demande encore maintenant. Mais d'un autre côté, j'arrive pas à leur en vouloir, ce sont mes amis après tout et je les aiment.

En cette nouvelle soirée qui suivirent les précédentes, je me préparais pour le travail dans les vestiaires du bar. Un sourire ornait mon visage à la simple idée de le revoir.  
"- Itachi: hé ben Gaara, tu as un de ces sourires dis-moi  
\- Deidara: ouai il brille tellement qu'il nous aveugle -rit-" Les autres en riant aussi, je les regarde en faisant une petite moue boudeuse.  
"- Gaara: hey...ne vous moquez pas de moi, c'est pas sympas les mecs  
\- Kankuro: ouai laissez mon petit frère tranquille  
\- Kiba: voyons Kankuro on le taquine voilà tout. Hein les autres ?  
\- Autres: ouai  
\- Sasori: et avec son sourire si rayonnant de joie on ne peut que s'interroger sur le pourquoi de son existence". Ce denier prenant un sourire innocent tout en disant ses mots, je gonfle mes joues, celle-ci prenant une couleur rosé.  
"- Gaara: mais heu...vous savez très bien pourquoi déjà...  
\- Kiba: hum non je vois pas qui -fait mine de chercher-  
\- Obito: mais si tu sais, un blond au yeux bleu océan qui se prénomme M-i-n-a-t-o". Obito articulant bien et lentement son nom, ce qui m'en fit rougir d'autant plus sans le vouloir, je leur fis la tête dos tourné à eux.  
"- Gaara: vous m'énervez à la fin !". Tous me faisant un câlin pour se faire pardonner de leur petites taquineries, finissant par leur pardonner; on rejoignit les filles. Elles étaient déjà toutes prête et à leur poste. Peu de temps après, on vit les premiers clients arriver, et ainsi le travail débuté pour chacun de nous.  
Il était 19h00 quand on avait ouvert le bar, et 19h30 aux premiers arrivant. Minato devait arriver dans 1h45 à peu près, et je regardais ma montre de façon fréquente. J'avais hâte de le voir arriver tout simplement.  
M'occupant d'autres clients en attendant l'heure J, je porte mon regard sur la porte d'entrée quand ma montre afficha enfin l'heure que j'avais tant attendu. Je le voyais bien faire son apparition avec son éternel manteau noir, me souriant et me lançant un "salut Gaara" avec sa si belle voix.

Mais alors que je fixais la porte du regard et que les minutes défilaient, je ne le vis pas franchir la porte. J'en perdis mon sourire, et une main se posa sur mon épaule.  
"- Temari: petit frère...  
\- Gaara:...il devrait déjà avoir franchis cette porte...il est l'heure...alors pourquoi il est pas là ?  
\- Temari: il a du avoir un contre temps. Peut-être qu'il va arrivait plus tard ce soir." Au mots de ma soeur, je me tourne doucement et la regarde.  
"- Gaara: tu crois ?  
\- Temari: bien sure. Il vient tout les soirs depuis ces deux derniers mois, alors pourquoi ne viendrait-il pas ce soir là.  
\- Kankuro: -arrive- oui, ça serais pas logique. Il viendra plus tard avec certitude". Tout deux me souriant dans leur dit; je souris un peu. Leurs mots biens que simple, avaient réussis à me rassurer, et je repris mon service avec l'espoir de le voir arriver plus tard dans la soirée. Ainsi, tout en jetant des regards sur la porte fréquemment, je prenais et servais les commandes des clients qui occupé le bar.

Mais les minutes défilaient pour finir par se transformer en de nombreuses heures. Et il ne franchit toujours pas la porte. Je voulais croire que malgré l'heure tardive, il se montrerait même si c'est juste pour un petit moment. En fin de compte, mes espoirs ne se réalisèrent pas, et c'est avec un sentiment de déception que je vis cette soirée se terminer.  
Les clients avaient finis par désertés le bar, ce qui nous permis de nettoyer les lieux en toute tranquillité.  
Mon regard comme ailleurs, je me retourne en sentant une main se poser sur mon épaule.  
"- Ino: Gaara... si il est pas venue, c'est qu'il doit avoir une raison...  
\- Tenten: oui. C'est peut être en cause de... sa famille, son boulot ou...". Voyant bien qu'elles cherchaient à me rassurer au nom des autres, je leur souris.  
"- Gaara: Ino, Tenten et les autres, je vois bien que ce que vous voulez faire...Et merci. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je me doute bien qu'il doit avoir des raisons. Après tout, il est le patron d'une grande société qui est pas mal connu. Il doit être occupé par des clients voilà tout." Disant mes mots sur un ton sûre, vue que je connaissais un peu de sa vie a force de passer mon temps avec lui; mes amis me sourient.  
"- Sakura: hé ben, tu le connais bien tout de même, pour savoir ça  
\- Shikamaru: -soupir- même quelqu'un qui ne le connait pas comme le connait Gaara, sait qui il est et quel est son métier  
\- Ino: merci pour ta logique idiot -soupir désespéré-  
\- Sakura: tu as cassé ma phrase imbécile.  
\- Kankuro: et petit frère, il va sûrement revenir dans quelques jours tu verras -souris-  
\- Gaara: oui...j'espère... ". Je leur souris en toute sincérité, souhaitant vraiment le revoir au plus vite au plus profond de moi. Une fois le ménage terminé, le patron nous permis de rentrer chez nous. Ainsi, tous nous retrouvions nos "chez nous" pour passer une bonne nuit de repos.  
Bien que dans mon cas, c'est préoccupé que ma nuit se déroula.

Le jour suivant, comme l'avait dit mon frère, j'espérais la venue de Minato. Et c'est envahi d'un grand sentiment d'espérance et d'attente que je commençais à bosser, dès que le bar fut ouvert et peuplé de clients. Tout comme l'autre soir, dés que l'heure tant attendu sonna, je pose mon regard sur la porte d'entrée, et attendis. Mais tout comme l'autre soir, les minutes défilèrent et il ne vint pas.  
Peut-être était-il encore pris par son travail ? Je n'en savais rien. Mais je me disais que peut être, il viendrait demain.  
Ainsi, les jours qui suivirent, un rituel avait commencé à s'installer. La nuit, je rêvais de lui pour me réveiller le matin avec de joyeuse émotion. Le jour, je m'occupais l'esprit pour éviter de penser au fait qu'il me manquait. Et le soir je bossais avec l'espérance de le voir faire son entrée par cette porte que je regardais souvent. Mais à chacun de ces jours, c'est avec un sentiment de tristesse et de déception que je rentrais chez moi.  
Mes amis afin de me consoler de mon état, tentaient de nombreuses choses, dont ils savaient que cela me plaisais. Je voyais bien leur intention, mais malgré leur multiples effort rien n'y faisait.  
Plus les jours passaient, et plus je me sentais mal et désespéré. Depuis qu'il ne venait plus, c'était comme si un vide s'était formé en moi. A mes yeux, le temps qui passé était devenu une torture. Je n'avais plus goût à rien, comme isolé sur moi-même. Et ce sentiment de manque et de tristesse qui ne cessais de s'accrocher à moi, pour me rappeler qu'il me manquait une chose qui m'était essentielle. "lui"  
Il me manquait. Lui, et sa voix, ces yeux, ces rires, ces sourirent. Je ne le niais plus. Et sa table vide n'arrangeais pas les choses. Ces sentiments s'intensifiaient rien qu'en la regardant de loin.  
Et vue que mon état se répercuté sur ma capacité à travailler, le patron avait finis par m'obliger à prendre des congés. Il voulait que je prenne "du temps pour me reposer et remonter la pente" , selon ces mots justes. Ainsi, c'est chez moi que je passais le temps, avec des fois la compagnie de ma famille et de mes amis. Certainement, voulaient-ils s'assurer que j'aille bien ou que je tombe plus bas que j'étais déjà ? Oui, c'est sûrement cela.

1 mois. Cela faisait un long mois, que j'endurais les conséquences de son absence.  
Et 1 semaine que j'étais de congé chez moi. À chacune de leur visites, ils essayaient de me convaincre d'une chose. Que si je reagissais comme ça c'etait en cause d'une raison. Celle que je ressentais des sentiments à son égard.  
D'après eux depuis le tout début, j'etais tombé sous son charme. Mon comportement quand j'etais auprès de lui ne les avait pas tromper, bien au contraire.  
La première fois qu'ils m'en avaient parlé, j'avais refusé de l'admettre. Leur donner raison ne m'étais en aucun cas possible, pour de multiples raisons.  
Mais alors, qui est le plus fort entre la raison et le coeur ?  
Dans mon cas ce fut le coeur. Les maux et les sentiments dont je souffrais me prouver une chose. Que je l'aimais bel et bien, comme mes amis n'arrêtaient pas de vouloir men persuader. À présent, c'est au coeur d'un amour fort,partagé selon eux que je me trouvais. Etait-il comme il me le certifier, partagé ? Et ainsi dois-je le lui avouer ? J'etais perdu.

Point de vue de Minato:

Depuis ce matin ou je m'étais réveillé en mauvaise forme, beaucoup de temps s'était écoulé. Au total, 1 long mois, durant lesquelles je ne vis pas le bar de près ou de loin. Mais aussi durant lesquelles, ou je ne vis, ni ne parla avec Gaara. Et j'en subis des conséquences au-delà de tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer.  
Les deux premières semaines de ce mois, c'est dans mon lit que je les avaient passées. En vue de mon état ce matin-là, j'avais fait venir un médecin sans attendre. Ce dernier après m'avoir regardé sous tout les angles, en avait déduis une toute autre chose qu'un simple rhume.  
Ce fut une "belle et grosse grippe" que je me tenais, selon ces mots propres. Mais quelle chance j'ai eu sur ce coup là. Je ne sais même pas ou j'ai pus me la chopper.  
Au bout du compte, ce fut 2 semaines de repose au lit avec médicaments, bonne nutrition et bonne hydratation qui me furent ordonnées par le médecin.

Mais même si j'étais grippé, une personne continuait à hanté mes esprits et mes rêves.  
Gaara.  
Dans mes rêves, je nous revoyais assis à cette table, en train de discuter de tout et de rien. Lui riant et souriant à certaines choses drôle que je pouvais dire. Son regard bleu si beau me regardait pendant qu'il m'écoutait parler. Sa douce voix quand il donnait son avis sur certaines des choses que je disais. Tout ceci semblait tellement réelle, que en me réveillant les matins, je croyais l'avoir fait la veille. Mais vue ma situation, cela ne pouvait faire partie de la vraie vie. Ce n'était juste que des rêves, et non la réalité.  
A la suite de ces deux semaines de repos absolue, j'avais en projet de retourner au bar afin de le revoir. Mais cette fois, ce fut mon travail qui m'en empêcha. En cause de mon état maladive, j'avais pris beaucoup de retard sur mes dossiers et tout le reste. Et à cela s'ajouté des réunions avec des groupes clients.  
Bien que je mourrai d'envi de le revoir, je ne pouvais me permettre d'en oublier mon poste de directeur. Je devais en tant que tel, tout faire pour que ma société marche. Et donc me charger de ces dossier et assister à toute ces réunions en faisaient partie. Ainsi, la durée durant laquelle je ne le voyais pas, ne fit que s'allonger encore de deux semaines.

Deux semaines sans le voir, et déjà je ressentais comme un sentiment de manque. Ne plus le voir, lui parler ou encore le regarder, m'avait fais un choc. Et ces deux semaines en plus qui suivirent les précédentes, n'avaient rien arrangées. Bien au contraire.  
Quoi que je puisse faire, je ne cessais de penser à lui.  
Ces cheveux d'un rouge si beau et flamboyant qu'il nous fait penser à une flamme pleine de beauté et de vie. Sa peau sans imperfection de couleur pêche qui avait l'air douce et agréable à toucher. Son visage bien dessiner, telle la plus belle des statues fait de main minutieuses. Et qui laisse voir ces émotions, aussi clairement que l'eau la plus pure et transparente. Ses yeux d'un bleu clair qui vous envoûte dès que vous le croisé. Ses lèvres qui s'étiraient à chacun de ces sourires. Et ces rires qui me paraissaient si mélodieux à mon oreille.  
Je ne pensais qu'à lui, à chaque minutes qui passé. Et le fait de ne pas pouvoir le voir de mes yeux me rendais triste et désespéré. Il était clair que sa présence me manqué. Sans lui à mes cotés, je me sentais vide à l'intérieur. Comme si on m'avait retiré une partie de moi qui était essentielle. Au grand jamais ceci ne m'étais arrivé.  
Et mes amis me voyant ainsi, vinrent me voir pour savoir le pourquoi de mon état. C'est ainsi comme ça que je me suis retrouvé à leur parler de mes problèmes dans mon salon. Tous m'écouter sans m'interrompre pour à la fin dénicher une explication commune et unique. Celle que je l'aimais.  
Bien entendu, ma première réaction fut de les regarder surpris. Je n'aurais jamais pensé à cette solution vu que je n'avais jamais réellement connu lamour tel quel. Et donc, que je n'en connaissais très peu de chose. Mais, après m'avoir remémorer ces trois dernier mois, tout devint clair à mes yeux.

Je l'aimais bel et bien, et lui aussi d'après leur avis sur son comportement envers moi. Mais que faire maintenant ?  
Il était clair que je voulais le revoir et je n'allais pas attendre un jour de plus. Peut-être aurais-je le courage de lui avouer mes sentiments qui sait.


	4. Chapter 4

4 ème partie et fin.

 _Deux destin réunis_  
( lemon dans cette dernière partie )

Point de vue de Minato:

Quand enfin je sortis pour rejoindre le bar, le temps était doux et les gens marchaient calmement dans les rues. Plus je m'approchais de mon but, et plus je sentais de multiples émotions m'envahir. C'est ainsi que je fis mon entrée dans le bar.

Point de vue de Temari:

Cela faisait une semaine que mon frère était de congé chez lui sous les ordres du patron. Et chacun de nous, étions venu le voir, en tant que bon amis et famille. Avec une grande patience et de grands efforts, nous avions réussis à lui faire avouer la raison de son état.  
Comme nous l'avions supposé en nous sevrant de nos observations ces derniers mois, c'était en cause de l'amour. Et maintenant, il restait chez lui à réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire concernant Minato.

Soupirant de nouveau une énième fois durant le cours de cette soirée, une main se posa sur mon épaule.  
"- Kankuro: petite soeur, tu t'inquiète encore pour Gaara  
\- Temari: oui. Je sais que à présent il va mieux...mais je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. C'est la première fois que cela lui arrive.  
\- Kankuro: ça ira pour lui. Il saura se débrouillé." Mon frère me souriant pour me rassurer, je lui rendis son sourire. J'avais confiance en mon petit frère, après tout il était assez grand pour prendre ces décisions de lui-même.  
Ce soir, vue qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde, on pouvait se permettre de souffler et de se reposer plus souvent que les autres soirs. Et on ne s'en plaignait pas, bien au contraire. Certains d'entre nous en profitaient pour parler dans un coin tranquille, se montrer des choses ou encore boire un petit verre dans une bonne ambiance. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'on devait trop se détendre, risquant de se faire repéré par notre cher patron.  
De mon côté, je venais de servir un client qui avait commander une simple bierre, pour ensuite retourner au comptoir. Mes amis y étaient tous, parlant à voix basse entre eux. Et intriguais par leur comportement, je vins à leur côtés.  
"- Temari: hé ben qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?  
\- Sakura/Ino: -parle à voix basse- il est revenu." Les regardants tous les uns après les autres, tous m'indiquant du regard une direction, je le suivis du regard. Je stop mon regard sur la table au fond de la pièce, un certain blond y était.  
"- Temari: -me fige- Minato...il est revenu  
\- Obito: il est là et pas Gaara, ca tombe mal.  
\- Tenten: il est chez lui non ? -a une idée en tête-  
\- Deidara: elle...  
\- Sasori: elle a une idée en tête." Tout deux se regardant puis Tenten d'un regard suspect, celle-ci n'y fit pas gaffe. Moi et les autres, nous la regardâmes de même.  
"- Tenten: arrêter de me regarder comme ça  
\- Neji: si on te regarde comme ça, c'est pas pour rien.  
\- Kankuro: bref oui il est chez lui...pourquoi tu le demande alors que tu dois t'en douter ?  
\- Tenten: parce que j'ai une idée pour réunir nos deux tourtereaux." Un grand sourire ornant son visage, sous forme de murmure elle nous expliqua son idée.  
Elle consistait à informer Minato de la situation de Gaara, pour qu'ainsi il est envie d'aller le voir de son plein grès. L'un de nous devant lui donner son adresse pour que le plan marche. Ainsi, me dévouant à la tâche, je me dirige par des pas tranquille vers sa table.  
Une fois face à lui, je souris.  
"- Temari: salut Minato  
\- Minato: -la regarde puis souris- salut Temari, ça fait un bail  
\- Temari: ça oui. Tu as été absent un bon moment à vrai dire.  
\- Minato: désolé...problèmes de santé et boulots". Le voyant regarder partout, comme si il cherchait une chose ou quelqu'un, je souris.  
"- Temari: il est pas là depuis une semaine maintenant." A mes mots je vis une lueur de surprise et de déception passaient dans son regard. Le même regard que mon petit frère, ce qui me confirma la certitude de l'amour partagé.  
"- Temari: le patron l'a mis sous congé de force, il allait pas bien depuis...que tu venais plus". Les autres regardant et écoutant la conversation, en bossant pour certains; je vis une immense inquiétude se former sur son visage. Avec un regard déterminé, il me regarde.  
"- Minato: ou il habite ?  
\- Temari: -satisfait- il doit se reposer et si tu...  
\- Minato: -regard encore plus déterminé- je veux le voir...alors s'il te plait dis la moi." Son regard plein de détermination et de sincérité me regardant fixement, je lui donne par la suite sans discuter. Il l'a prit avec un grand sourire, pour ensuite partir pour l'adresse indiquée après m'avoir remercier.  
Et c'est avec le sourire que je revins vers les autres. Notre plan avait marché à merveille.  
Leur amour était véritablement partagé et fort.

Point de vue de Minato:

M'étant installer à ma table dés mon entré dans le bar, la première chose que j'ai fais, c'est le chercher du regard. Je voyais tout ces amis au comptoir, ils parlaient et faisaient des commandes. Les autres eux, servais et prenais les peu de commandes qu'il y avait vue le nombre faible de clients. L'ambiance semblait assez calme et détendu vue l'aptitude de certain qui discutais ou buvait un verre au comptoir.  
Mais la raison pour laquelle j'étais venue, je ne la vis pas des yeux ce qui me fis soupirer. Peu après, je vis Temari venir me parler. Celle-ci me dis ce que je voulais savoir.  
Les raisons pour lesquelles Gaara n'était pas là, c'était parce que il était en congé pour cause de maladie. Et cela parce que j'ai été absent ce long mois.  
Sur le coup je m'en voulais, et mon envie de le voir pris encore plus d'ampleur. Alors sans attendre, j'ai demandé à sa soeur de me dire son adresse qui me fut donné. Et ainsi, je pu enfin partir pour le revoir comme je le désirais tant.  
En même pas une demi-heure, j'arrivais sur le lieux. Il habitait dans un petit appartement assez simple d'apparence, dans un quartier de la ville qu'on disait "calme et tranquille". Un bon lieu ou loger selon moi.

Mais alors que j'étais devant sa porte après avoir grimper un grand escalier, j'hésitais à toquer. Derrière cette porte, se trouvais l'objet de ma venue mais aussi de mes plus profond désir. Alors pourquoi j'hesitais ?  
Prenant une bonne inspiration, je toque doucement à la porte. Dans l'immédiat je n'eu pas de réponse, mais une voix se fit entendre par la suite. "oui j'arrive ! ". C'était sa voix, je la reconnaîtrais entre mille même tout au bout du monde.  
Des pas se firent entendre, il se dirigeait pour venir m'ouvrir. Mon coeur battait plus vite que la normal à ce futur et proche moment ou je le reverrai enfin.  
La porte s'ouvrit devant moi, et un regard bleu magnifiques me fixait, grand ouvert par l'effet de surprise.  
"- Gaara:...Mi...Minato  
\- Minato: -souris tendrement- salut...Gaara...".  
Il était juste en face de moi, habillé d'un t-shirt et d'un jogging. Nos regard se fixant et la joie m'envahissant.

Point de vue de Gaara:

Alors que je me préparer à manger dans la cuisine, j'entendis toquer. Peut-être que c'était ma soeur, mon frère ou l'un de mes amis ?  
Je partis donc ouvrir, et je men fige sur place. Devant moi, ce n'était ni ma famille ni mes amis. Mais tout simplement Minato. Mon coeur en manqua un battement et une grande joie m'envahi au fait que je le renvoyait enfin.  
"- Gaara: Mi...Minato...  
\- Minato: -souris tendrement- salut...Gaara  
\- Gaara: mais...que...que fais-tu...  
\- Minato: ta soeur, elle m'a dit pour toi et... -détourne le regard, se gratte la joue- j'ai voulu te voir...alors...elle m'a donné ton adresse...enfin...".  
Le regardant parler, j'avais l'impression de me revoir la fois ou j'ai voulus savoir son prénom. Et je ne pu m'empêcher de rire. Il me regarde tout simplement, ce qui me gênait à mon tour. Et ce fut à mon tour de me gratter la joue tout en détournant mon regard.  
"- Gaara: heu tu...tu veux entrer ?...enfin...vu que tu t'es...déplacé...  
\- Minato: oui. Je veux bien entrer." c'est avec le sourire qu'il me répondit, et de ce fait je le laissa entrer pour ensuite refermer la porte derrière lui. Sans que je lui fasse visiter, il trouva le salon et s'assit sur le canapé. Il regardait silencieux les lieux.  
"- Gaara: tu veux...quelques choses à boire ou autres ? "je suis gêné à mort bon dieu ! "  
\- Minato: heu...un café si tu as  
\- Gaara: un café !?...je veux dire...oui bien sûre que j'ai...je...je te porte ça de suite". Lui souriant afin de ne pas montrer ma perte de moyens, il me rendit un même sourire ce qui ne m'aidais pas. Je partis donc en vitesse pour la cuisine pour y faire sa commande et dans la même occasion me calmer un peu.  
Mes mains sur le plan de travail et le café en train de couler, je respire lentement et correctement.  
"que faire...il est dans ma cuisine...et je me sens déjà perdre tout mes moyens. Mais quelle idée elle avait en tête ma soeur !? Et moi Qu'est ce que...je fais au juste ? Je voulais tellement le revoir que jen suis tomber bas...je m'en suis même avoué que...que je l'aimais. Et maintenant qu'il est enfin devant mes yeux...je ne trouve plus aucun courage pour les lui dire...". Continuant à être perdu dans mes pensée, ne voyant pas que je tardais trop pour un simple café, je ne l'entendis pas arriver. Sa voix m'interpelle doucement, ce qui me fit sursauter.  
"- Minato: heu désolé je voulais pas te faire peur...tu mettais du temps alors je...me suis inquièté  
\- Gaara: -sens mon coeur rater un nouveau battement- tu...tu t'inquiètais...pour moi ?  
\- Minato: oui...en effet.". Une douce chaleur m'envahissant à sa réponse, je lui donna sa boisson qu'il prit en me remerciant avec son éternel beau sourire. Puis nous retournons au salon, assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Lui buvait son café, et moi je jouais avec mes doigts. Un silence gênant régné dans la pièce.

Point de vue de Minato:

La tasse de café qu'il m'avait servi, dans mes deux mains, je restais tout comme lui silencieux. Tellement que j'étais gêné, je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir ni à dire un seul mot. La seule chose que je pouvais faire c'était de le regarder. Il jouait avec ces doigts, sa tête baissait et ces oreilles rougit. Tout comme moi il était gêné et ne savait plus quoi faire ni dire.  
Mon coeur lui, battait la chamade en sa présence. Je détourna vite mon regard de lui, pour éviter que mon coeur parte de ma poitrine tellement qu'il battait fort.  
"bon dieu...quelle situation gênante. Je suis chez lui...dans son salon. Il est assis à...quelques centimètres de moi...tout aussi gêné que moi. Qu'est ce que je fais bon sang !? Je l'aime...ça j'en suis sûre...je n'en doute plus. Mais alors en toute logique je devrais lui avouer...mes sentiments à son égard...mais comment trouver le courage pour lui dire ?". J'étais tellement pris dans ma réflexion, je ne remarque pas que ma tasse me glissait des mains. Ainsi c'est au bruit de la tasse se cassant sur le sol, que je reagis enfin. Gaara en sursauta une seconde fois.  
" - Minato: -alerté et paniqué- je suis désolé. Je...je pensais à autre chose et j'ai pas fais attention.". Gaara partant sans attendre chercher de quoi nettoyer, il se mit à nettoyer le sol tout comme moi, à genoux au sol.  
" -Gaara: c'est bon...c'est pas bien grave. C'est pas la...première fois que ça arrive...".  
Me chargeant de nettoyer le café sur le sol et lui de ramasser les morceaux de la tasse cassé, on se figea tout deux. Gaara après avoir tout ramasser et jeter de son côté, voulant surement m'aider à finir de nettoyer; sa main finis par toucher la mienne. Et en synchronisation, on leva nos tête pour capter le regard de l'autre. Le silence s'installa de nouveau avec la gêne.

Les minutes passaient et aucun de nous deux ne dirent un mot. On se regardait, sa main presque sur la mienne, dont je pouvais sentir sa chaleur si douce. Je le vis par la suite retirer sa main, surement trop gêné, mais sous une pulsion je lui pris sa main dans la mienne tout en continuant de le regarder. Il en rougit fortement.  
"- Gaara: -son coeur battant la chamade et les joues rouge- "que...il...il tient ma main..."  
\- Minato: "je dois lui dire..." Gaara...je voudrais te dire...une chose...très importante  
\- Gaara: -rougis encore plus- je...t'écoute...  
\- Minato: tout d'abord...je m'excuse pour...ma longue absence. J'ai eu...beaucoup de problème...santé...boulot.  
\- Gaara: -acquiese de la tête en signe de pardon.-  
\- Minato: et quand ta soeur m'a dit...que c'était à cause de moi que tu es tomber malade...cela m'a fait mal. Je m'en veux si tu savais -baisse la tête-  
\- Gaara: Mina...". Voulant avec détermination les lui dire, je le regarde de nouveau, serrant sa main doucement. Ce qui le fit reprendre une couleur rosé sur les joues.  
"- Minato: mais ce long mois...loin de toi...m'a fait comprendre...une chose qui te concerne...une qui se suffit à elle-même...en trois petit mots seulement...pour qu'elle puisse s'exprimer...".

Point de vue de Gaara:

"- Minato: oui...une seule...qui se suffit à elle même...en trois petit mots seulement...pour qu'elle puisse s'exprimer...". Un sourire tendre ainsi qu'un regard plein de tendresse et d'amour ornant son visage en disant ses mots, je m'en figea totalement et en rougis.  
" -Minato: Gaara...ce que je veux te dire c'est que...tu n'es pas qu'un ami pour moi...mais bien plus. Sans toi...il me manque une partie de moi-même...et tout vas mal...  
\- Gaara: -le coeur battant très vite- "il...ressentait la...même chose que moi..."  
\- Minato:...je pensais sans cesse à toi...et...tu me manquais...affreusement...enfin tout ça pour...te dire que...je...  
\- Gaara: -devient rouge rouge- "mais alors...ça vedir qu'il..."  
\- Mina:...je t'aime Gaara."  
Mon coeur, à ces mots enfin dit, arrêta de battre sur le coup pour répartir à un rythme au delà du possible. Et je devins rouge cramoisi foncé de la tête au pied, c'est mots se répétant sans cesse dans ma tête.  
" -Gaara:...tu...moi...vraiment ?  
\- Minato: -gêner par sa révélation, mais dit oui de la tête-". Les battements de mon coeur et ma couleur de peau ne s'arrangeant pas à sa réponse, je sers d'avantage sa main et baisse la tête. Si il avait eu le courage de me le dire, je me devais de le faire aussi. Ainsi, je pris une grande bouffée d'air de courage puis me lança.  
" -Gaara: Minato...je...  
\- Minato: -l'écoute attentivement-  
\- Gaara: tu as...eu le courage de me le dire...alors...tu mérite que je...fasse de même...".

Point de vue de Minato:

J'avais finis par réussir à lui dire, ce qui lui avait fait prendre une couleur cramoisi foncé de partout. J'étais autant que lui, gêné de ma révélation. Puis sans prévenir il serra d'avantage ma main, encore bien rouge et la tête baissée. Et je l'écoutais parler sans intention de l'interrompre.  
"- Gaara: si...j'ai été malade de...ce long mois sans te voir...c'est parce que tout simplement...tu me manquais...vraiment beaucoup. Quand tu n'es...pas à mes cotés...je me sens mal...vide...et n'a plus goût à rien".  
À c'est mots, c'est sous la surprise et l'émotion que je me figea. A présent je comprenais pourquoi le patron l'avait mis en congé de force, c'était pour son bien. Je m'en sentis cependant un peu plus mal d'avoir était la cause de son mal.  
"- Minato: Gaara je...  
\- Gaara: chut...laisse-moi finir...s'il te plait". Gaara me regardant avec détermination, ces joues un peu rouge; j'acquiesce de la tête de nouveau à son entière écoute. Il détourna ensuite son regard du mien.  
"- Gaara: il est vrai que...ton absence m'a fait beaucoup de mal...et je sens bien que...tu dois t'en vouloir. Mais...je ne t'en veux pas parce que...cela m'a permis de me rendre compte que...tu comptais beaucoup pour moi...vraiment...beaucoup  
\- Minato: -a son coeur qui commence à s'emballer- "je rêve ou...il est en train de me dire qu'il...m'aime aussi comme je l'aime ?"  
\- Gaara: et...je voudrais que...tu sache que...je ressens la même chose...que toi à mon égard...je t'aime Minato". Ses joues prenant une couleur bien rouge à sa révélation, mon coeur s'en stoppa pour repartir à un rythme encore plus rapide que précédemment. La joie qui m'envahis en ce moment, aucun mots ne pouvait la définir tellement qu'elle était immense. Et pris par tant de bonheur, je le pris dans mes bras avec douceur et amour.  
Sa tête contre mon épaule, je continuais à sourire pendant que lui, était devenu plus rouge qu'une écrevisse. Seul nos deux coeur battant en harmonie se faisaient entendre dans la pièce.  
"- Minato: si tu savais comme je suis heureux.  
\- Gaara: Minato...". Gaara reculant sa tête, nos deux regards se fixant de longues minutes sans s'en lasser, j'approche en douceur mon visage du siens. Mon regard fixait ces lèvres qui me donnait envie de les embrasser depuis un bon moment. Et c'est ce que je fis les minutes qui suivirent.  
Elle était comme je me les avaient imaginées. Douce, délicieuse et exquise à embrasser. Et des bras m'entourant doucement le cou et un corps se collant au miens, m'incitèrent à continuer ce baiser. Ce que je fis tout en nous relevant tout deux du sol, ne bougeant rien de la position de nos bras à chacun.

 **Lemon,**  
 **point de vue de** **Gaara.**

Ces lèvres embrassant les miennes, ces bras autour de mes hanches et les miens autour de son cou; je me laisse aller contre lui, en fermant les yeux. Mon coeur battait la chamade et de multiples frissons commençaient à me parcourir de partout. Ces lèvres douce et tellement envoûtante me rendait fou.

"- Minato: -pris par les sensations du baiser, lui caresse le long de la colonne vertébral-  
\- Gaara: -romp le baiser en manque d'air, le souffle saccadé et les joues rouges. Le regarde- Mi...nato  
\- Minato: -se mord la lèvre- "il est trop mignon...je vais finir par ne plus pouvoir résister". Le voyant se mordre la lèvre, une petite lueur de désir dans ces yeux, j'en sentis une chaleur se propager dans mon corps. Il semblait hésiter à aller plus loin, surement pour ne pas me brusquer. Mais tant que c'était lui, cela ne me gêné pas.  
"- Gaara: Mina, ne te retiens pas  
\- Minato: mais...".  
Sans attendre qu'il finisse sa phrase, je l'embrasse tout en me collant à lui tout en plaçant mes mains sur ses épaules. Il répondit à mon baiser sans hésiter, puis le romp pour me regarder. Seul le désir à présent se manifesté dans son regard.

"- Minato: ou elle est ?  
\- Gaara: porte derrière toi, deuxième porte à droite."  
A peine j'eu parlé et je me sentis entraîné pour la direction donner. Minato ouvrant la porte de ma chambre pour ensuite la fermer derrière moi, il vint m'embrasser. Un baiser auquel j'y répondit avec joie, entourant mes bras autour de son cou. Nos lèvres bougeant l'une contre l'autre, il me lécha les lèvres pour me demander l'accès que je lui accorda sans hésité. J'entre-ouvris mes lèvres assez pour que sa langue puisse passer, puis laisse sa langue rejoindre la mienne pour commencer une dance pleine de désir.  
Ses mains me caressant le torse sous mon haut, il quitta mes lèvres pour descendre sur mon cou qu'il dévore de baiser. Mon t-shirt finit par être enlever par ces soins et il m'allongea sur le lit sous lui, n'ayant plus de haut tout comme moi. Je pose mes mains sur son torse et le caresse avec envie, sur chacun de ces muscles.

"- Gaara: -le regarde, frissonnant de plaisir- Mina...  
\- Minato: -frémis de plaisir et le regarde, son regard plein de désir- oui ?  
\- Gaara: j'ai...mon pantalon...il me gêne". Je le regarde rougissant et me tortille un peu sous ses yeux qui me regardait au niveau du bas. Voyant le problème dont je parlais, il se mis en oeuvre de me défaire de mon pantalon, le jeta avec mon boxer dans un coin de ma chambre et me regarde. Je rougis fortement sous son regard, et encore plus quand il se colla à moi nu.  
Il m'embrasse avec passion, avant de descendre ses baisers sur mon cou ou il y laisse des sucons, ce qui me faisait gémir.

"- Gaara: hmm...Mina...haa...". Continuant sa descente sur mon torse, léchant et mordillant mes tetons avant de descendre au niveau de mon sexe qu'il prend en bouche après l'avoir léché. J'en ferme les yeux, laissant échapper un long gémissement de plaisir.

"- Gaara: Minato ha ! hmm...  
\- Minato: -me regarde et commence des vas et vient lent mais agréable-  
\- Gaara: -gémis sans retenu, s'agrippant aux draps- haa...Mina... hum...". Accélérant ces mouvements, mes gémissements en devenant d'autant plus fort, n'y tenant plus je jouis dans sa bouche. Il avala toute ma semence sans problème, vint m'embrasser dans un long et doux baiser puis me chuchota à l'oreille.

"- Minato: Mon amour, tu veux aller plus loin ?  
\- Gaara: -rougis au surnom- oui...je veux le faire avec...toi...et toi seul." Lui souriant avec tout mon amour que je ressentais envers lui, lui me rendant un même sourire, il m'écarte en douceur les cuisses puis me prépare avec ces doigts. Petit à petit, il ajoutait un doigt de plus au précédent, faisant de doux vas et viens dans mon intimité. Au début je me crispais un peu de douleur, vue que je ne l'avais jamais fais avant lui. Mais par la suite c'est de plaisir que je soupirais et gémissais. Au bout d'un moment, je le regarde et stop ses mouvement.

"- Gaara:...vas-y, c'est bon...je te veux Mina  
\- Minato: -souris- d'accord Gaara". Mes jambes de chaque côté de son bassin il me plia un peu les genoux, présente le bout de son sexe devant mon entrée, puis en douceur me pénètre pour progressivement s'enfoncer totalement. En le sentant rentré, je me cambra un peu en arrière, non de douleur mais de plaisir. Dans les minutes qui suivent, il ne bougea pas.

"- Gaara: -gémis, les joues rouge-  
\- Minato: dis-moi quand je peux bouger -me regarde tendrement-  
\- Gaara: tu...tu peux bouger j'ai pas mal". Je lui souris sincèrement, puis entoura mes bras autour de son cou le rapprochant de moi dans la même occasion. Il commença de lent vas et vient, ses mains me caressant les cuisses, ce qui me fit dans l'immédiat gémir de plaisir. Le sentir aller et venir en moi me procurais tellement de plaisir que je m'en accrocha d'avantage à son cou.

"- Gaara: ha...hmm plus...va plus...han...vite". Il accéléra comme je lui demandais, et j'en criait à présent mon plaisir, ainsi que lui à chacun de ces coups de hanches. Ces vas et vient étaient de plus en plus rapide, et toucher toujours plus loin au fond de moi. A chaque coup je le sentais toucher ma prostate, et j'en criais de plaisir sans retenu. Il m'embrasse avec passion, étouffant mes cris dans le baiser, puis je le rompis.

"- Gaara: ha je...je vais...haa...  
\- Minato: -lui dévore le cou de baiser, continuant de bouger- en...ensemble...". Continuant ces coups de rein à cette allure sauvage et passionnés, on finit par jouir tout deux ensemble dans un long gémissement. Lui en moi, et moi entre nos deux corps enlacés.  
L'un autant que l'autre, on reprit notre souffle, puis il se retira de moi pour s'allonger et me prendre au creux de ces bras. D'un geste rapide et doux, il nous recouvra du drap pas loin de lui, et me fit plein de bisous sur le visage et dans le cou.

"- Minato: je t'aime Gaara, mon amour -souris heureux-  
\- Gaara: moi aussi je t'aime...Mon Minato, celui qui me sauve...mon bel ange blond". Bien blotti dans ces bras, je lui souris tendrement avec tout mon amour. Il rit un peu à mes surnoms, et nous continuons à profiter de ce moment de pure bonheur rien que nous deux. Nous nous faisions des petites caresses, des petites baisers par ci et par la, et nous discutions. Notamment de ma soeur et des autres. On avait déduit de nous-même, que c'était eux qui avait mis en place un plan pour que tout ceci se passent entre nous deux. Et on avait bien l'intention de les en remerciés.  
Car c'étais grâce à eux que j'ai pu comprendre que je l'aimais, que j'ai su que mon amour était partagé, et le plus important à mes yeux. Que je suis maintenant avec lui en tant que son compagnon.  
C'est ainsi comblé de bonheur, dans les bras de l'homme que j'aimais le plus au monde que je rejoignis en sa compagnie, le monde du sommeil et du rêve.

Et à partir de ce jour, le reste de ma vie fut que de joie et de bonheur, de câlin et de baiser sans limite. Avec Minato en tant que amant, petit-copain, compagnon de vie. Et en tant que ma raison de vivre à mes côté, pour l'éternité.


End file.
